edward ¿que?
by princcess hugethe
Summary: -el es hermoso-esa era la voz de mi novia eso lo sabía de sobra pero de quien estaba hablando-es perfecto, el hombre ideal, romántico, atento el más guapo de toda lo torre la ciudad el mundo el mismo universo….¿que pasaria si robin escuchara esto?


Edward que…?

Todo estaba tranquilo en la torre T fue un día tranquilo al parecer ningún villano salió hoy era extraño incluso la noche pintaba para ser tranquila pero mejor para mi al parecer todo el mundo estaba en el living…

-el es hermoso-esa era la voz de mi novia eso lo sabía de sobra pero de quien estaba hablando-es perfecto, el hombre ideal, romántico, atento el más guapo de toda lo torre la ciudad el mundo el mismo universo….

-ok star esto es demasiado para mis oídos

-o h cálmate bestita solo describe según esto a un mismísimo dios lo que para ella seria su hombre ideal

-muy cierto aunque no sea robin-que no lo podía creer de seguro era una broma de pésimo gusto entre al living lo más calmado posible

-hola titanes que hacen?

-robin-star volteo a verme con esos ojos que me matan sonreí internamente sabia que era el único que le podía sacar esa sonrisa

-que tal romeo

-nada solo pasaba por aquí viendo que están to… y raven

-que no recuerdas que se fue de visita a sus tierras

-ah es verdad lo había olvidado y de que estaban hablando

-bueno star nos estaba contando de un tal Edward Cullen –star se sonrojo a más no poder yo estaba vuelto un loco de rabia por dentro y bestia al igual que cyborg muertos de risa

-si star no le vas a decir

-b-bueno es algo complicado

-bueno los dejamos solos jiji adiós -los dos salieron literal corriendo

Starfire se paro del sillón dirigiéndose a la puerta la retuve del brazo con delicadeza para que quedara frente a mi

-y bien no me vas a contar, ¿quién es ese tal Edward?-la abrace por la cintura atrayéndola a mi se sonrojo amaba que hiciera eso y mas si era por mi culpa

-n-no es nadie importante robin solo es …-su cara pareció como de hipnotizada pero luego reacciono poniéndose el doble de nervgiosa- es alguien sin importancia de verdad nada de que preocuparse-me sonrió quitándole importancia al asunto cosa que no me hizo muy feliz pero le devolví la sonrisa-si me crees verdad

-si te creo-hubo una pausa aun seguíamos abrazados –te amo Starfire-abrió los ojos de golpe por la sorpresa y se sonrojo levemente no era algo muy común que le digiera eso muy seguido y menos en un lugar así

-yo también te amo robin-sonreí atrayéndola mas a mi vi a mi alrededor para ver si no estaba algún chismoso con alguna cámara-¿que buscas?-me acerque a ella plantándole un beso que me correspondió inmediato abrazándome y yo aferrándola mas a mi el beso era posesivo quería demostrarle que era mía y que no la pensaba compartir con nadie por muy perfecto que ese inútil sea ,estuvimos así hasta que se nos acabo el aire nuestra respiración era entrecortada seguíamos abrazados le di un beso en la frente

-ya te ibas a dormir

-si algo asi son como las 10:00 de la noche tu no?

-tengo algunos pendientes pero tu vete a descansar yo te veo mañana si

-bueno que descanses robin-se aparto un poco de mi dirigiéndose a la puerta la retuve un poco mas a mi

-no me vas a dar un beso de las buenas noches?-solo se rio y me dio un tierno beso en los labios

-buenas noches robin

-buenas noches star-solo veía como se iba por la puerta del living tenia que averiguar quien era ese tal _"Edward"_

Eran como las dos de la mañana y nada no había nada de ese idiota de seguro era un pobre enclenque sin chiste aunque se me vinieron las palabras de ella ala mente _"el es hermoso, es perfecto, el hombre ideal, romántico, atento el más guapo de toda lo torre la ciudad el mundo el mismo universo…." _entonces de seguro era guapo o al menos fuerte maldita sea la maldita computadora no me daba mucha ayuda

-robin que rayos haces a estas horas

-nada solo haciendo trabajo

-acaso no estaras buscando al tal Cullen

-¿que? no para nada es trabajo atrasado que tenia

-bueno duérmete entonces

-si adiós

-adiós

Eran las 9:00 am deje todo tenia que dormir aunque fuera un poco no había nada de ese idiota en la tarde tendría que ir a la ciudad si a ver si hay estaba ese inútil de coler o Cullen no se ni me interesaba solo sabia que quería desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra sea lo que sea que le halla hecho a star debió de ser algo muy potente para que se pusiera asi por ese idiota…aunque talvez no le importaba tanto ese imbécil porque si ya no me quisiera o pensara en dejarme no me respondería como lo hace cuando la bese ayer y ni me seguiría mirando asi estaba muy seguro de que por muy perfecto que el fuera no lo amaría ni la mitad de lo que ami se que sueno egoísta pero en fin…

-robin tan temprano levantado?

-tenia algo de hambre y vine a comer algo

-bien parece que no has dormido…¿no será que …estuviste buscando al tal Edward?

-¿Qué? Claro que no

-jm como digas viejo

-a donde vas eh?

-a bañarme compañero

-que acaso no harías corto circuito?-lo único que recibí fue un almohadazo riéndome

-muy gracioso-cyborg se dirigió para la puerta del living-oh hola star

-hola cy, hola robin-me miro a mi con esa sonrisa que hace que divague en mi mente cosas sin sentido se la correspondí

-bien aquí apesta a amor yo ya me voy

-como dormiste robin?

-bien…bueno en realidad masomenos

-por

-estuve haciendo trabajo

-bueno

-y el…tal coler o

-cullen-hizo una cara de pocos amigos por mensionar mal el nombre de ese idiota

-y ese te…te gusta?

-pues…

-sí o no?

-¿a que viene esa pregunta?- sonrió al parecer mi plan de disimular mis celos no funciono

-solo contéstamela que lo hace a el tan genial eh? Mira no se si soy el mas romántico , el hombre ideal para ti o el mas hermoso del mundo o mismo universo pero por lo menos me defiendo a comparación de los que van corriendo por ahí ¿que tiene el que no tenga yo?

-pues el es rápido y fuerte

-que no hablaras enserio podría romperle su linda cara si me lo propusiera-star tenia una cara divertida al parecer le gustaba mi sufrimiento

-bueno el brilla bajo el sol

-espera que porque que drías a un fenómeno a tu lado?

-lo hace único

-no hablaras en serio –se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa-bien si quieres me meto a una tina llena de diamantina para que brille como el fenómeno ese

-robin y porque querrías hacer algo como eso

-para que no se te vuelvas a acercar a ese fenómeno y para de demostrarte que puedo ser mucho mejor que ese tal Edward coler o Cullen o como sea-nunca me espere esa respuesta por parte de ella-… ¿te estas…riendo?

-es que…es que… jajajajajajajaja es que Edward

-que crees que el es mejor que yo por que si ese idiota te lastimara yo le rompería todo su…

-es que el no es real

-te pone un dedo encima…¿qué?

-es de una película la que vimos con cyborg antier que no recuerdas?-que idiota era en esa película me quede dormido abrazando a star estaba pasmado no podía creerlo …el sonido de la alarma medio me hiso entrar en razón aunque seguía en shock

-bien muchachos al parecer es mumbo en el banco

-vamos robin-chico bestia me jalo del brazo hasta la cochera estaba ido no lo podía creer estaba preparando mi moto hasta que sentí como alguien posaba su mano en la mía

-robin sabes tú para mí siempre vas a ser mucho mejor que Edward Cullen y tu fuiste y seras mi mejor opción-me dio un tierno beso en los labios –y tu si eres real –me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue volando me toque la mejilla y luego los labios sonreí tanto preocuparme para nada ella misma lo dijo era su mejor opción y mucho mejor que ese idiota.


End file.
